This invention relates generally to patterns and methods for making the same and, more particularly, this invention relates to a method and computer program for building a pattern used to manufacture an item.
Items for decorating the interiors of buildings and homes, such as carpeting, textiles, tiles, and wallpaper, come in a limited amount of patterns for selection by a client. Clients often have varying tastes and needs, and often desire a much larger selection of patterns to be available for an item when purchasing that item. It would be desirable to provide the clients with the ability to create an endless variety of patterns which can then be used to manufacture an item based upon one of these patterns.